Is There Hope For Us?
by MeganeGirl18
Summary: When Sebastian gets a new job and meets his new boss. He starts to harbor feelings of desire and love for him. But there's a problem..a very big problem for Sebastian. When he finds out, it will pierce through his heart and crush his feelings. But...is there still hope for Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1 - New Job

Hey Guys this is my new story 'Is there hope for us?' I will be devoting myself with this story..and if you're reading my other story (another dimension) gomeh..I won't update that fanfiction until this story is finish ( a million sorry's)..anyway hopefully you will enjoy this fanfic..now enough chit-chatting..ENJOY!

Information: An AU Modern Fanfic and also a Yaoi (not doing a lemon...yet *grins*..maybe in another fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji(I wish I did though..i would probably make Ciel and Sebastian kiss a million times..and maybe add some hints of lemon..heheh) and I definitely do not make any money out of this

Chapter 1 - New Job

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*  
I groaned and turned on my side and smacked the off button of my alarm, God...I'm still so tired and I didn't get much sleep last night as well. I got up and put on my slippers and walked over to my kitchen not caring if I made the bed or not, what's the point anyway if your going to sleep in it again later in the day, might as well leave it. I turned on the coffee maker and sat on my chair while flipping through my newspaper, an article caught my attention. 'Dead girl raped and found dead in an alley way' *sigh* this world has gone to shit, on TV's and newspapers you see more of these kind of cases. Dead girl found, man hacked to pieces or serial killer on the loose blah blah blah...

I got up and poured my coffee into one of my favorite mugs that said 'You're the best!', I should have already thrown it out because it's from my girlfriend well...ex-girlfriend now, but I decided to keep it , don't ask me why I don't know either. I finished reading the newspaper and put my mug in the dishwasher...I looked around the living room and sighed, I still have sooo many boxes to unpack. Oh yes forgot to tell you, I decided to move when I found out that my ex-girlfriend cheated on me. I moved out and took all my stuff, it was difficult to find a decent apartment, but I finally found this one. I should really find a new job, or I'll get evicted by the landlord if i don't hand my first payment.

And if you're wondering who I am. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, a 26 year old man with black hair and a very rare eye color which is dark red, 185cm tall and not to brag, but I think that I'm quite handsome.

I went into my bedroom again too change into something casual, I took out a black pair of skinny jeans and picked a black tee top that showed off my slender but still build body. I fixed my hair and when I was happy with it, I put on my white plimsolls and went out, I checked the door if it was lock and then went into the elevator where a young girl was in it. It was kinda awkward, cause she kept looking at me and blushing, then she would text something to one of her friends probably, I just smiled at her just to be polite. Come on..ahh finally the elevator stopped, I walked out quickly and went outside of the building. Jeez the awkwardness in that elevator nearly suffocated me.

After looking forever I decided that I should work as an office person, now it can't be that hard too find a company that will hire me, now can it. I walked around for ages, nothing pop out to me though until...'Funtom Company', I tilted my head I swear I saw that trademark before. Oh Yes! I bought a stuff cat that had the same trademark, and how could I forget a trademark with a cat on it. I would love to work in this place, I think i have all the qualifications that I need to work as an office person.

Anyway I aced all my exams and went to university and finished it with the highest score, I could probably get any job I want, but for now I just want a simple job that pays me decent amount of money. If I do apply for this job and get hired, what would I do...I'll probably just sit on my ass all day and type on my keyboard.

I just realized something, I've just been standing in front of this huge building for the past 5 minutes, I face-palmed and started to walk inside the building. The architecture was amazing but I wasn't here to look at the architecture, I came here to look for a job. I put a fake smile on my face and walked over the man at the front desk, I coughed to get his attention he looked at me with a smile, probably a fake smile like mine.

"Hello Sir, and what can I for you today" he said, still smiling, I looked at his name tag that said 'John S.'

"Well John, I'm here to look for employment"

"Oh, you would need to have an appointment to have an interview to get a job here, if you like I could make an appointment for you, Sir" he said politely

"Sorry I didn't know that I had to have an appointment, and that would be very helpful, could I possibly have the appointment for tomorrow?"

"Let me check...yes I think I think there's room for you tomorrow, and could I please what your name is?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, so who would I get interviewed by?"

"Ok *types* I made the appointment, you need to get here by 10am, and you'll be meeting the boss of this company; Ciel Phantomhive"

Ciel Phantomhive..I heard that name before, I think he went to the same university as me...I'm probably wrong, but I'm sure I heard the name before, oh well

"Oh sorry, and yes I'll be here by 10am...Thank you" I turned my heel and walked outside the building

I smiled to myself, I'll definitely get this job for sure

* * *

Next Day

*Beep* *Beep* I opened one eye and pressed the off button, I needed to be presentable today. I had a quick shower and dried my hair, I put on my most expensive suit. A jet black suit with matching black wholecuts, I brushed my hair back. I wouldn't normally style my hair like this but I looked sophisticated, I also sprayed some cologne on my neck and arms. I walked over to my mirror and studied my outfit looking up and down like a fashion expert, I looked pretty damn good. Everything was perfect, I put on my long black trench coat, since it matched my attire, I double checked if the door was locked, when checked I it enough times, I got on the elevator again.

Damn It, the girl from yesterday was on it again. Like yesterday she blushed when she saw me, I didn't say she was ugly but I don't think I should date at the moment, damn this elevator it has to be so slow. I checked my watch 9:30am, okay I still have loads of time. When the elevator reached the floor I wanted, I did the same thing, which is walk out of the elevator really quickly without looking at the blonde girl. I have a feeling that blonde girl is going to be a nuisance to me, but I have to deal with it for the moment.

I got a taxi and told him where to go, I checked my watch again..9:40..I'll make it in time, don't worry Michaelis you won't be late for the interview.

When i finally reached my destination, I payed him the money and said thank you. 9:50 it said clearly on my watch, I entered the building with a smile and greeted John again, he led me through an elevator, he pressed the highest floor on this building. I waited nervously tapping my finger on the side of my leg. The elevator doors opened and he took me to a double door which had a plaque on it that said 'Ciel Phantomhive' in gold writing.

"Just walk through the doors, you'll meet when you go in..just don't be nervous" he said and waved at me while in the elevator.

Tch..nervous my ass, I've applied for jobs many times...

*Knock* *knock* "Come In" I heard

I walked in and saw a young man with dark-ish blue hair, he also seems to have a black eyepatch..wait what..A Black Eyepatch?

He smirked at me, "so..You must be Sebastian Michaelis..Am I right?"

* * *

Hi Again! Hope you've enjoyed my the first chapter of 'Is there Hope for us' this chapter isn't that exciting and dramatic but it's only the first chapter..and sorry if i've made any mistakes..I checked like 5 times now..sooooo thank you for reading it..*Bows* Arigato!

See you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Be Nervous

**Hello Again!. This is the second chapter of 'Is there hope for us' and last chapter there was only one mistake ( I spotted right after I published it...i tried to edit it but it wouldn't work..I literally wanted to smash my laptop) hopefully there won't be mistakes in this chapter...anyway enjoy the new chapter..(To tell you the truth i'm too young to get a job...yet..so I tried to imagine what an interview is like...rather not proud of this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and if I did I would make them kiss like hell. And I also do not make any money out of this**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Don't Be Nervous**

**Why does he have an eye-patch? Did he get into an accident? Why is his hair that color? Is it his natural color? Why is he so young?. These were the questions that went through my mind.**

**"Are you just going to stand there?" He said while quirking his eyebrow a bit**

**Aghh..That's the second time I've done that, keep focus Michaelis you need to get this job.**

**"Sorry about that sir" Bowing my head, I walked to him and pointed at a chair in front of his gigantic desk. Like seriously his desk was huge! No..Keep focus stop distracting yourself with silly things. I sat on the chair he was pointing at earlier and I faced him, he was looking at his computer screen, he was probably looking at my application.**

**"So.. , you stated in your application that you went to Oxford University?" He still didn't face my way**

**"Yes sir..I Had one of the highest scores in the test". did I say that to cocky?**

**"hmm..what a coincidence I went there as well, I remember you, you know" He finally faced me**

**"Oh..I'm sorry, I don't really remember you that much, I wasn't that social" I can't believe he went to my university, that's why his name was familiar**

**"That's quite all right , anyway you have all the qualifications to do any job you want..why choose this one?"**

**"I don't really know myself Sir...This job just seemed interesting to do, I also moved a day ago and needed to find a decent job to pay for my apartment. I know my reason to want this job isn't that meaningful, but I still want to work here" I smiled at him, my smile was obviously fake**

**"A reason is a reason..you don't have to be dedicated to work here, but I would like my workers to do their job"**

**I nodded a bit to show I understood what he meant**

**"Sebastian Michaelis..I Think I'll give you this job, I think you're going to be a great help to this company" He smiled at me while crossing his hands**

**Yes I knew I would get this job!**

**"Thank you sir, but what exactly do I do" I tilted my head, genuinely curious at what I was going to do**

**"You're going to be one of the supervisors in this company, but in the future if you work hard enough, you might get promoted and get a higher position in here, but for now you're position will be supervisor"**

**"That will be fine, and I'll definitely work hard and get that promotion"**

**"That's good to hear that you're determined, it was nice to meet you..You'll start work in two days, so be ready. You need to get here at 9:00am and I expect you not to be late" he said seriously**

**"Yes sir..I won't let you down, GoodBye" I walked over the door and opened it but-**

**"And Sebastian, you can call me ...I don't like people calling me 'Sir' It makes me feel old"**

**"Yes si- I mean "**

**And with that I closed the door, I smiled to myself going out of the building. I knew I was going to get this job, I'm never wrong heh.**

* * *

**I took another taxi to go back to my apartment, I waited for the elevator doors to open, it opened but What The Actual Fuck!. The blonde girl was there again on her phone looking at me, okay I am officially weirded out. I decided to use the stairs even though my apartment was on the highest floor, fuck sake I hate that girl for making me walk and use the stairs.**

**When I finally reached my apartment door, I unlocked it and went inside, I flicked on the lights and went over to my bedroom to change. I picked out a pair of shorts and a also a black T-shirt, I put my bangs behind my ear and walk over to my mirror. I lifted my shirt, hmm maybe I should start working out again,nah..I still looked good, I smirked at myself. It was only 11am, jeez I'm so bored maybe there's something good on TV, I sat on my couch and started flicking through the channels.**

**A loud sigh was made, nothing..absolutely nothing. Maybe I should hmm- No! don't think about that, oh it's so tempting, just distract yourself..umm oh yes the internet, I could look up por- I mean cat videos!. I mentally slapped myself, stop being a pervert and just look at cat videos that always keeps me distracted.**

**I went to my desk and turned on my Mac and searched up cat videos, God! I'm such a weirdo, a man looking up cat videos, at least it keeps me entertained for a while.**

**After a while I got bored looking up cat videos, *sigh* GAAHHH I'm so bored! why isn't there something interesting to do around here. Maybe I should unpack some boxes and fix this place up a bit. I got up and started unpacking some boxes near me, I never noticed what weird stuff I keep around my house..There was a box full of cat toys, another box that had umm..some magazines that I would rather not share. **

**After unpacking some of the boxes, I jumped on my couch, I was so exhausted from all the unpacking. Lets see..it's now 7AM! How much time have I wasted looking up cat videos and unpacking boxes, well you know what they say 'time goes by when you're having fun'. Suddenly my stomach made a loud growl to show it was empty, oh my..I haven't eaten in such a long time. I quickly got some instant noodles from my cupboard, well because that's all I have for now, until I go grocery shopping. I poured some hot water and waited a few minutes, when it was ready I literally ate it so fast, I was so hungry.**

**When I was done, I went to my bathroom and had a quick shower before going to bed. I was too tired to put anything on so I got in bed..Naked, when I laid down I started to think what kind of a person my boss was. I was kinda surprised actually how young he was also what's with the eyepatch on his right eye? Maybe it's just an accessory or he might have been stabbed in the eye or something gruesome like that, maybe I can ask him? Anyway he seems like a nice guy maybe I could become friends with him later in the future.**

**I laid on my bed thinking and thinking about my new job, my new boss and how well I'm going to do on my first day. **

**I laid there until my eyelids were starting to close..then I fell asleep.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 FINISHED!..I'm that happy with this chapter..hopefully i checked all my mistakes and haven't missed one. Anyway to the person who asked in the last chapter which one is going to be the uke (Sebastian or Ciel) You'll find out when we get to that chapter...such a tease heheh. and again i've never been interviewed for a job so i wouldn't know much about it..but I tried my best (^-^)/**

**Thank you for reading...and see you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Good To See You Again

I'm Back! The third chapter of 'Is There Hope For Us' is out...There will be a special guest for Sebastian this chapter, I wonder who could it be? Anyway who hope you enjoy this chapter and I will apologize for any mistakes that I haven't spotted in this chapter.( i also stated this last chapter...I don't know much about jobs, especially office jobs..so it won't be that good but i'll try my best)

Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroshitsuji (I wish i do) and I do Not make any money out of this

* * *

Chapter 3 - It's good to see you again

*beep* *Beep* *BEEP* Aghhhhh! Shut up for fuck sake, I hit the snooze button I really didn't want to get up. I covered myself in the duvet and closed my eyes, but I opened my eyes immediately when I remembered what day it is. Holyshit I almost forgot! I need to go to work and I promised him I wouldn't be late, Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Okay calm down for a second, what time is it anyway..8:20AM okay I have plenty of time,right?

I went into my shower and showered really quickly and dried my hair after, I went into my closet and got a out a light grey suit which took ages to put on, I also put on my black cap toe balls shoes. I got my glasses and put them on, while putting one side of my hair back. I took my black suitcase and stormed out of my apartment, I nearly triped on the way to the elevator, and thank god that creepy girl wasn't on it. I tapped my feet impatiently checking my watch every 5 seconds, *opens* omg finally. I walked out of my apartment building and got a taxi.

8:40AM Okay if the traffic isn't that bad I could make it on time, oh please don't have traffic.

Amazingly there wasn't traffic this morning so I was able to arrive on time for my first day at my new job. I walked up to John and asked him where I'm suppose to go

"Hello Sebastian..oh yes it's your first day here, don't worry I'll take you there" He smiled at me, I smiled back

"Thank you" We both went on the elevator, and he clicked the button with the number 4 on it

"This is where you're going everyday, unless you get a promotion which will get you to a higher place, this is where you work"

The elevator doors opened revealing a big room with people walking about, sitting and typing on their computers and rambling stuff about the company. When the elevator opened and I walked out, the room suddenly went quiet, I have to say it creeped me out. John stepped in front of me.

"Hello everyone..as you can see, there will be a new person working here" He said loudly, John went up to my ear.."Introduce yourself." He whispered

"Hello everyone I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and I hope we can go along with each other" I said with a slight smirk on my lips

I could already feel the girls eyes on me, I saw a couple of girls blushing, I smirked even more

"Please treat Sebastian nicely..come Sebastian, I'll show you where you'll be working at" He started walking along the corridor, I followed him. He pointed at a desk, I'm guessing this is where I'll be working at

"This is you're working space..hope you like it, anyway I'll be going now..see you around Sebastian" he walked to the elevator and waved at me

Well the desk wasn't to bad I suppose, I sat down on the office chair and opened my computer. I could still feel some eyes looking at me, this is going to be bothersome. Suddenly a woman walked to me, revealing some of her cleavage..I think she was trying to make me notice her.

"Hello Sebastian, I'm Jess it's nice to meet you" she got her hand out and I shook it

"Well hello Jess"

"Um..Can I ask you something" She started fidgeting, oh boy..here it comes

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She was now blushing

"No..Not at the moment" When I said this..her face lit up, "But I don't want to got out with anyone at the moment" I smirked

She frowned when I said this, I heard a 'hmph' from her. Oh no..did I make her upset, I feel so bad now, I laughed a little bit. I could now see, she was talking to her friends, about me probably. I couldn't care less about her.

I turned to my computer and started working..ahh this is going to be a long ass day

* * *

I opened my apartment door and went inside, I took of my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I think my ass is flat now from all the sitting down, I rubbed my butt and went to my bedroom to change into something comfortable, so I got out jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt. I grabbed my favorite book which was 'Friend of the Devils' it was actually quite good, it was interesting..to say the least.

I was enjoying the story when..*Knock* Knock* on my door, I wonder who's at the door. I don't think I invited someone today, or it might be that girl..if it is, I'm seriously going to fucking shout at her.

I went over to my door, unfortunately I didn't have one of those peeping holes to look outside my door. "What do you want?" I asked while I pressed my ear at the door. "Oh Sebastian..I just wanted to see my caring old brother" He said in a fake sad voice..wait a second..I recognize who that voice is!

I opened the door to find my younger brother standing there, he pulled me into a hug, I smiled at him and returned the hug back.I let go, so I could see his face.

"Claude it's been so long, since I have seen you...but before that why do you know, where I live? I don't think I told you" I questioned him, quirking my eyebrow

"Oh..I have my ways" He smirked

"Okay..anyway come inside" I led him to my living room, "So this is where I'm living now, I decided to move out when I broke up with my girlfriend"

"So why did you break up with your girlfriend, I thought you and her were perfect" Claude looked confused

I sighed.."I found out she was cheating with me, I came home..and I found her making out with another man, I shouted at her and slapped her...then I moved out and got all my stuff, as you can see" I clenched my fist

"That's hard man..well she was a bitch anyway, you deserved better" he placed his hand on my shoulder, and he smiled at me, I smiled back, "let's sit down..my legs are starting to hurt"

We walked to my couch and got him a drink, I sat down beside him.

POV Claude 

It's been so long since I've seen Sebastian, I've missed him..especially that smirk oh his. He sat down beside me, after he told me about what his ex-girlfriend did to him, I so wanted to go and punch that bitch, but I think that wouldn't be a sensible idea.

"So..did you get a job yet?" I asked him

"Yeah I did, I just started working..yesterday was my first day at my new job, I'm one of the supervisors"

"What's your boss like..cute, sexy or hot?" he shook his head

"For the last time Claude, I'm not going to hook you up with my boss...The last time I tried to hook you up, it did NOT go well" He lectured me

"Okay okay okay jeez..But at least tell me what he looks like, if he's handsome?" I tried one more time

"*sigh* Fine..His name is Ciel Phantomhive, he looks about 23 or 26 I'm not sure..I couldn't believe he owned a business like the 'Funtom Company' anyway..he has grey-ish blue hair and the most stunning deep blue eye I've ever seen" He sounded passionate when he said that last bit..hmm..

"what do you mean 'eye'..does he have only on eye?" I was confused

"Oh I don't know, he wears a black eyepatch over his right eye, so I thought he had only one eye" he shrugged

"Oh he seems interesting..but is he handsome?" I asked, he squinted his eyes and frowned at me, "Oh come on..just tell me"

"I guess...he's kinda handsome but-" I smirked big time.."You like him.." I said. "what?" he replied back, "I said..You like him..L.I.K.E" I shouted.

"what..No! don't be such a thick-headed idiot!"

"Okay fine..but if I see you dating him, I'll get to smack you on the head..to show I was right" I put my hand out..

"This is so pointless..but fine, you'll get to smack me, but I doubt that will ever happen" He shook my hand

"Okay..*smirks*..Anyway I need to go, I'll see you later..Sebastian" I walked over to his door and opened it, and left.

(back to main POV(Sebastian)

What was he talking about...I don't like him, anyway I've only met him once..I may meet him again for work purposes, but I am definitely not gay in any way. But it was good to Claude again, it's been so long, since I've seen him. He grow a lot though, and also loss some weight and has been working out. He use to be a bit chubby back then...people use to call him, Chunky Claude...heh.

I went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas, and got in my bed..ahhh, it was so comfortable lying down. After a couple of minutes..I dozed off

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...and see you next chapter my lovely readers~(there might be a problem when i upload this, but i don't know if it will happen again)


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello Boss

Chapter 4 of 'Is there hope for us' is out! Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone and I sincerely apologist for any mistakes I make anyway...enough chit-chatting enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I make any money out of this

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hello Boss

I went up the elevator to my floor and sat in my office desk, I've been working here for a week now and I made some new friends, they were nice people. I started typing away on my computer and occasionally help some of my co-workers with their work.

I was concentrated with my work until someone coughed behind me, I turned around and my eyes widened. Ciel Phantomhive was in front of me, I wonder what he wants with me? Did I do something wrong..well he doesn't look angry with me.

"Sorry If I scared you there, Sebastian..I just came here to check up on you, so have you been" He stood straight and put his arms behind his back

"I've been good sir, I made some new friends as well" I smiled

"That's good..and I told you not to call me 'sir'" He said frowning a bit

"Sorry..it's just a habit of mine .."

"That's quite alright" his face softened "I see you've been working hard..Sebastian, If you keep it up..I might give you that promotion"

"Haha..I'll definitely work hard"

"That's the spirit..I've heard from a co-worker that you're quite popular with the ladies" He smirked

"haha umm..I'm sure that's just a rumor" I said laughing a bit

"Oh really..then why have I seen 4 girls walk pass your desk, blushing hmm" He said quirking his eyebrow

Oh..I didn't think he'd noticed that, he's sharp

"I didn't notice them"

"Well I definitely did..anyway It was nice to talk to you again, I need to go now..Hopefully I'll get to talk to you again" he started walking away from my desk

Hmm...He seems really friendly to talk to, I wish I could talk to him more and be friends with him..wait I don't mean it in a gay way. But he is kinda cute..wait did I just call him cute? no I didn't that was just my imagination right..God I'm turning like Claude.

* * *

Ahh..another long day at work, sat on my ass all day again. At least I got to talk to my boss..I feel calm around him whenever I'm hear him my ear melts, his voice is like an angels. Wait why did I say all of that? Am I falling for him? No never. I'll never fall for a man and that's my boss for christ sake!

I shook my head and opened my apartment door and went in, I walk to my bedroom. I took my suit off and got a pair of black jogger pants and put it on, it was quite hot today so I didn't put a shirt on. I touched my stomach and abs, I think I should consider going to a gym..I'm losing my abs, I'll join a gym tomorrow, because I don't have work tomorrow. I went over to my white desk and opened my laptop and searched up gym's near my apartment.

Oh that's good, there's a gym 15 mins away from me..I'll go there tomorrow and join. I closed my laptop and headed towards my kitchen, my stomach growled..ugh I'm hungry I wonder what I should make. Oh yes..I finally decided to buy groceries after eating noodles for the past 3 days, I went grocery shopping 4 days ago.

I think I'll make quiche today

I got all my ingredients out and placed it on the kitchen counter, I turned on my oven and started making the pastry for the base of my quiche. I chopped all the other ingredients up and put it in a bowl with my double cream and mixed it. I poured it inside the pastry until it was filled fully, I put it in the oven.

(30 Mins Later)

aghhhh..I'm so hungry, why won't it bake quicker. *ding!* The timer went off, finally I can eat. I got it out of the oven and cooled it for a few minutes, after waiting for a while, I sliced a piece of it and placed it on my plate. I sat on my couch and turned on my TV, I ate my quiche so quickly..what, I was hungry and it tasted soo good. I should consider becoming a chef or something, I smiled to myself.

After eating, I felt tired and was starting to feel sleepy..My eyes were starting to close. I went to my bedroom and went under my duvet, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

I got a taxi to the gym 15 mins away from me, I payed the driver and walked to the gym and opened the double glass doors..'Platinum Fitness' the gym was called. I smiled at the lady behind the front desk, "Excuse me..how do I sign up for this gym?" I asked while smiling.

"Oh you just sign here and put your name and age" she got a piece of paper out

"Okay..*Signs* here you go' I passed her the piece of paper back

"So when do I start?" I asked

"You can start now if you want, you can change into something else..we can lend you shorts and a shirt" she smiled at me

"Okay I'll start now..where can I change?"

"Don't worry..I'll take you there" she stood up, and I followed her to a door which said 'Men Changing Room', "You can change here..and when you're finish you can just go to that door over there, and that's where you'll find all the gym equipment's and machines..just ask one of our staffs if you need help" she then walked away

After changing I went over to the door and opened it, I went inside and looked around for a machine that I wanted to go on. I went on a cycling machine first...while I looked around, I saw a familiar blue head...

* * *

This chapter was a little boring I have to say...but be patient everyone, and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes..anyway

I'll see you in the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5 - Am I Falling For Him?

Hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Is There Hope For Us'..I'm going to start making things more exciting, cause there hasn't been much yaoi stuff happening so yeah..anyway sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I make in this chapter..nevertheless Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji(If i did own it..I wouldn't be as good as Yana) and I also do not make any money out of this

* * *

Chapter 5 - Am I falling for him?

Is that Ciel? I mean ...Well who else has blue hair. Should I say 'Hi' to him or just ignore him?...Meh I should just say 'Hi' it won't kill me to greet my own boss will it. I got off the cycling machine and started walking towards him, looks like he was on the treadmill.

I looked at him for a second, I've never noticed he had such a great body before..well I only see him wearing suits. He was slender but still had some muscle in his arms and legs, his face was handsome but he was still kinda baby-faced, which I liked. His beautiful blue hair swaying when he ran on the treadmill, a drop of sweat rolled down his angelic face.

While I was examining his body, someone shook me on the shoulder, I turned around and there was a man there. "sir are you alright..you've just been standing there for a quite a while" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts "Oh I'm sorry..I do this quite a lot, it's fine rea-" I was cut-short with my sentence by someone. "Sebastian?"I turned around, I should have known it was him, I told the man that I was fine and he left. I turned to face my boss.

"Sebastian I didn't know you go to this gym, I've never seen you here" he asked me, he had stopped running now.

"I've only joined this gym today, it's my first time going to this gym Mr. Phantomhive" I said

"Oh really that's great..and you can lay off the Mr. Phantomhive when were in public, you can call me Ciel" He smiled

His smile is so beautiful, no get yourself together stop thinking about that

"Are you sure.."

"Yeah why not, were friends right? But don't call me 'Mr. Phantomhive when were at work..only in Public" He got off the treadmill and walked to me

"Okay Ciel" His name rolled off my tongue perfectly, and did he just say we're friends? I guess he did

"Come Sebastian..let's go to the cafe" He suggested

I followed him to the cafe, I've never heard of a gym having a cafe inside before. We both ordered coffee, when we got our coffee we sat down in our seats.

"So Sebastian, how have you been?" He asked, sipping some of his coffee through those perfect lips of his..omg what did I just say in my head, snap out of it

"I've been fine..what about you, Ciel" Saying his name..kinda sounds awkward a bit

"Good as well, I haven't seen you..since University"

"Sorry to say this..but I really don't remember you from the university I went to, maybe you've mistaken me from someone else" I implied

"No need to be sorry, and I don't make mistakes I definitely remember you..you were the only one who had red eyes in the whole school, and I'm amazed that you haven't remembered me..I was the only student who had blue hair, and I was also the smallest..And I definitely remember us working together in a group project" he stated

Wait a moment, I think I do remember working with him in a project..

"Oh yes, I do remember our group was working on a science project, which I remember took ages to do" I smiled

"Finally you remember, haha I just remembered something else" He laughed, oh his laugh is like a melody to your ears

"Oh what is it?" Slightly quirking my eyebrow

"Some girl was flirting with you, and you rejected her in front of Everybody, she slapped you and kicked you in the nuts as well" he laughed louder now

"Hey that kicked hurt you know, I was in pain. I think that girl was crazy" I said, remembering what happened

"Sorry it's just that I haven't laughed like this for a while, it was really funny"

"Hmm..so you think me getting hit was funny" I frowned playfully

"Haha yeah..anyway Sebastian, why did you move here in this part of the city, I heard from someone that you moved abroad" he sounded confused

"abroad? who said th- Claude.." I snarled, I remember people saying that I was going abroad, but I never took notice of it..then my brother told me that he told everyone that I was going abroad, should have known it was him

"Claude..isn't that your brother?"

"Yeah, Claude is my younger brother..I guess he told you I was going abroad, well he basically told everyone that..and I didn't go abroad if you're wondering" I pointed out

"Oh I didn't know"

"It's alright..anyway I moved here because of my girlfriend" I took a sip of my coffee, which had cooled down a bit

"Is it ok if I ask why you moved here because of your girlfriend?" he asked me, I smiled

"Well she's now my ex-girlfriend, I found out that she was cheating on me..so I moved away" did I sound depressed?

"Oh I'm sorry, if I made you remember that" he apologized

"No, it's okay...anyway it was nice talking to you Ciel" I said

"It was nice to talking to you as well Sebastian..maybe we can hang out more, here" he got out a piece of paper, and started writing numbers..a phone number perhaps?!

"Call me whenever you want to hang out..Bye, see you later" he stood up from his chair and walked away, while waving his hand

I looked at the piece of paper he gave, I can't believe he gave me his phone number...I got my phone out and put his phone number in my contact list. I'm so happy that I joined this gym, but why am I so happy to see him, and why do I keep saying things like.."he's handsome" or " He has a nice body"..it's confusing me, I've never felt like this before.

* * *

I got home confused, I shut the door and slumped on the couch. I put my hands on my face and thought of a reason why I keep thinking like that about my boss.

Am I turning gay? No that can't be it, I'm only attracted to girls and hot women, not men. Then I why do I feel like this when I'm around him, snap out of it Sebastian, you're acting like a school girl who just had her first crush. But I just can't help but feeling that..that..that I li-like him. Omg I just said it, I said I like him...omg what happened to me? No No No No..I am not Gay in any way possible.

Aghhh if I'm not gay then why am I becoming flustered when I think of him, I can't help it if I think he's cute and beautiful sometimes. And now I've seen his body, I can't stop fantasizing over it nghh, I just want to touch his body all night long..and- *ding* *dong* huh? who might that be?

I got of my couch and asked who the person is "It's Claude.." oh my brother's here

I opened the door and my brother was there frowning, uh-oh this can only mean one thing he has be- "I've rejected! I can't believe it..why did he reject me?" he stormed off in my living room. He started rambling that he was hot and sexy and why would the guy reject someone like him, jesus christ this is going to be a long talk.

"Claude can you calm down for a second" I shouted, he stopped talking, "Sit down, and tell me what happened"

We sat down on the couch, "Well..so I met this guy, and he was so sexy..so I flirted with him for quite a bit, and then I asked him out..then..then he Fucking Rejected me! I mean what?" he shouted

"Can you stop shouting, it's hurting my head" I snapped at him, he shut up

"Jeez..what's gotten into you?" he asked me

"There's just been a lot on my mind lately.."

"Like what?" he asked me, getting closer to show he was interested

"Like my boss..he's just confusing me that's it" Oh shit..did I just say that

I looked up at Claude, and he was smirking at me, why did I have to say that, "You're feeling confuse because you like him, don't you" he snickered

"No..that's not it..." there was a pregnant pause, Claude put his hand on my shoulder.."Tell me the truth.." he sounded serious now, I've always wondered how he did that..one second he's silly the next he's all serious.

"I don't know..okay, if I like him or not" I looked down on the floor

"Well..does your chest hurt when you're around him, do you think about him a lot, tell me"

"I guess so..I met him today, and I stared at him for a while, someone had to snap me out of my thoughts" when I said this, he chuckled, "what's so funny?"I asked him, sounding annoyed

"You definitely like him,it sounds like it.." I looked up at him

"But I'm not gay.." I stated, now this made him laughed

"Well it looks like, you turned gay for him" he laughed more,I punched him on the shoulder..

"It's not funny.."

"jeez okay..just don't hit me, that hurt" he frowned playfully at me

"Then what should I do Claude, you're the expert in these things"

"Then tell him..what you feel, but not now...it's too early, maybe somewhere special" he suggested

"Okay..thanks Claude" I hugged him for a second, and smiled

"No problem..anyway I need to go..Bye"

"Oh and Claude..don't come here wailing like a six year old, when you've been rejected..go find someone else" I smirked

"Shut up..and goodbye"

I laughed, but at least I'm feeling less confuse unlike before. Now that I know I like my boss..how am I suppose to say my feelings?I'll think about those things later..but for now, I need a good night's rest. I just realized something, In the gym all I've done is go on a bike, and then talk to Ciel...haha i'll try again tomorrow.

I took a shower before going to bed, I put on my black silk pajama pants and got in my cozy bed. I feel asleep..

* * *

I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly and sensual, taking my time to nourish this moment. Once I all the buttons of the shirt was unbuttoned revealing his smooth silky chest, I tossed the shirt at the side of the bed. I kissed him on the lips,but after a while I forced my tongue inside his mouth, he moaned. I stopped kissing his lips and was now starting to kiss his neck, sucking it until it made a bruise which showed that he was mine, and mine only. I started kissing down his chest, every kiss made him moan of pleasure, which was like music to to my ears. I wanted him to moan more, I took of his pants, he was truly beautiful..and he was mine to cherish over.I smirked and started rubbing his legs, I looked up at him..he was a panting mess. "Hard already but we haven't even gotten to the good part..My Sweet Ciel~"I purred

"Oh Sebastian Take Me!" He ordered

I woke up sweating and panting from the dream I just had, I think I just had a wet dream about my boss. I looked under the covers, fuck..now I need to change the covers, I wiped all the white stuff and tried to sleep again. I shivered when I remembered what my boss said, "Sebastian take me" oh why did he have to say that, his voice was so sexy. Aghh stop thinking about that..Just go to sleep Sebastian.

Stupid wet dreams..

(New Line)

Hope you liked this chapter..and yeah I almost did a lemon scene, hehehe..I was tempted to finish it but I couldn't. Anyway sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I made in this chapter and that's about it basically..

See you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6 - Let's Hang Out

**Hello again! You are now reading chapter 6 of 'Is There Hope For Us', anyway for any grammar and spelling mistakes I make in this chapter..that it's, Enjoy. Oh wait..I have one more thing to say, I am starting to plan a new fanfic, I will be writing that fanfic after I finish 'Is there hope for us'...oops I talked too long, okay just enjoy the story everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make any money out of this, that's all..**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Let's Hang Out**

**11:00AM**

**I woke up, feeling sticky from having that dream about my boss. I got out of bed slowly and headed towards my bathroom stumbling, I took off my clothes and went inside the shower. The warm water helped me to relax, this feels great..I needed this. I was in the shower for who knows how long, after I finally got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist.**

**What day is it anyway? Oh yeah it's Sunday..I have work tomorrow, nghh I really don't want to go to work tomorrow. I went to my kitchen, and started frying some eggs..I swore when some hot oil went on my skin. Ouch..that hurt, maybe I shouldn't be cooking with only a towel to hide my parts. I turned off my stove and put the egg on a plate, with some toast, I ate it in silence. When I was finish, I walked over to my wardrobe and changed into a pair jogging bottoms and a lose shirt. My shirt was starting to get wet, from my hair. I dried my hair quickly and clipped back my bangs, I sat on my sofa and sighed. I wonder what I should do today? well I don't want to go to the gym, maybe I should..**

**I ran to my bedroom and got my phone, unlocking it and going to my contact lists. I looked at it, should I call him? Yeah I should..we're just going to hang out, nothing more. I pressed the 'call' button and put my phone up to my ear and waited for an answer..."Hello..who is this?", finally he answers.**

**"Hey it's Sebastian..you gave me your number remember" I said**

**"Oh Sebastian! and yes I remember..so what did you call me?" he asked**

**"I was thinking if we can hang out today, I can't do it tomorrow..cause I have work" I pointed out, I wish I didn't have work tomorrow**

**"Umm..Okay I'm free today, so why not...so where do you wanna meet?"**

**hmm..where should we meet, maybe in the park, coffee shop or just walk around?**

**"Um..wanna meet at Hyde Park?" I suggested, waiting for an answer ( Look it up..it's beautiful ahem..sorry carrying on with the story)**

**"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at Diana Fountain..I'll be waiting bye" He hung up after that**

**Okay okay okay calm down Sebastian, we're just hanging out..I went to my wardrobe and picked something sexy but casual, don't even ask me why I wanted to dress a bit sexy. I wore a skin tight black jumper with a shirt underneath, it was so tight that it showed my body's every shape and detail. I tried to get in my jet black skinny jeans, when I succeeded to get it on my crown jewels were suffering, at least it made my ass more defined. Do you think Ciel will notice? No I mean..It's not like I dressed like this to make him notice me. I took out the clips in my hair and brush my bangs**  
**down.**

**I walked out of my door, I went down stairs uncomfortably re-arranging my trousers ever so often. I should have got on the elevator, but I the girl might be there and then the awkwardness will just suffocate me. I reached the bottom floor.**

**I got a taxi, and told him to go to 'Hyde Park', when I reached Hyde park. I got out of the taxi and payed him, I went to 'Diana Fountain' and found Ciel sitting on a bench. I went over to him, jeez..it's so hard running with these trousers on. I went behind the bench and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled. I sat on the bench.."I hope I didn't keep you waiting Ciel" I said, trying to cross my legs, but failing.**

**"Oh it's fine, you didn't keep me too long and..I think your trousers are too tight" he said laughing**

**"I don't think they're too tight" I said lying, trying to cross my legs again..but yet again failing**

**"Hah don't lie to me..you can't even cross your legs" laughing even more this time, I pouted**

**"Don't laugh..it took me ages to put these on, I tried to look good okay" convincing him, still pouting**

**"Okay and don't pout...and I think you look good Sebastian..there happy" He smiled, I tried not blush..I just smirked**

**"Yup..very happy, anyway what do you want to do?" I asked**

**"Lets get some ice-cream, I'm craving for some" he stood up and pointed at an Ice-Cream van**

**"Okay lets go.." we started walking over to the ice-cream van, I saw Ciel smiling in the corner of my eye.**

**When we got out ice-creams, we sat on a bench and started talking. I told him about myself and he looked interested, which was good cause I didn't want to make him bored. I was the one mostly talking, but he didn't say anything about him.**

**"So Ciel..I hope you don't mind if I ask this, why do you wear an eye-patch?" tilting my head, I was very curious to why he wears one**

**But when I asked this, his smile slowly faded away and he looked down, oh god did I offend him?**

**"Sorry..but I can't tell you, maybe one day" he tried to smile, but his eyes says otherwise**

**"I'm sorry for asking the question" I apologized**

**'it's okay, it's not like you would have known not to ask about it..anyway let's just change the subject"**

**"Okay..so I've heard from someone at work that there's going to be a party next week?" I said, trying to change the subject**

**He looked up and smiled, ahh finally he smiled..I was worried I ruined his day**

**"Oh the party..you mean my birthday party" my eyes went slightly wide, wait his birthday party?!**

**"Wait what! Your birthday party" I shouted and stood up, people looked at me.."Sorry" sitting back down**

**"Yeah..oh yes you just joined here recently, so you couldn't possibly know" he chuckled slightly, "But..the weird thing is, I don't even like birthday parties but they insisted on having one every year..it's the first third time I had a birthday party, but this time it's at my mansion"**

**"You never had a birthday party.." slightly shock at what he said**

**"shocking isn't it, some one who doesn't like celebrating his own birthday" he went closer to me, oh this is a bit awkward..**

**"I'm not that shock you know..if you don't like birthday parties, then you don't..it's not like you have to like it" I smiled at him, looking at his cute handsome face**

**"Thanks..no one has said that to me" he hugged me, I froze to the spot**

**"Umm" I said awkwardly, he let go..**

**"Sorry, I felt like hugging someone..hope I didn't weird you out" he murmured**

**"Haha...No not at all, anyway I think I need to go..it was nice to hang out, Ciel" Oh I just can't get enough saying his name.."Oh yeah forgot to ask, when's the party?" I asked**

**"It's on Saturday, 9PM at my mansion...don't forget" I nodded and started walking but..I got a piece of paper out and started writing my phone number, I turned around and gave him the piece of paper, he looked confuse. I smiled.."It's my phone number..you gave me yours, but I didn't get a chance to give mine, and give me the directions to your mansion..see you later" I smirked, oh he's just perfect it was nice to hang out with him..I also can't wait for his birthday party.**

* * *

**I got back home, I was happy to see Ciel today..But his birthday party, oh yes I need to get him a birthday present hmm, I wonder what I should get for him? *Meow meow* *meow* hehe that would be my new ringtone, I took out my phone seeing an addressed, oh it must be the directions to Ciel's mansion. I saved the text message and put the phone on table. I went into my bedroom and took off these tight clothes off, ahh I could finally move my body freely, the tight clothes caused some redness around my waist and umm..private areas. God I'm never wearing these clothes ever again, unless I want my body to suffer.**

**I got in the bathroom and took a long shower, it made me relax, I washed off the soap and shampoo. I dried off my body and hair, I went to my sink and brushed my teeth, I feel so fresh and clean now. I went to my laptop and started searching for some gifts, still in my towel. Nothing..*sigh* I should just shop and find a present, instead of searching it online.**

**I wonder what I should get him? A stuff cat maybe..no, a stuff dog..*Sigh* I'll think about the presents later. Maybe I should ask Claude for help, I bet he'll make fun of me though, ahh whatever better call him. I got my phone and called him, "Hah..hah..Hello?" he said out of breath, wait..did he just have.."Hello..and may I ask, why you are out of breath" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "Umm..I was running.." Claude's always been a bad liar, " yeah right..you just had sex didn't you" I tried not to laugh. "Shut up..and tell me why you called me" he was annoyed now, I smirked.**  
**"Can you come round mine..I need your help", "Can you ask me later.." he was still out of breath. "Come on Claude..." I waited, "Okay fi-Claude~ you can go if you want" A different voice from Claude said, I'm guessing that's his boy lover. "I'll be there..it better be important" he grumbled.**

**15 minutes later, a loud knock was made on my door, ahh that must be Claude. I opened the door, and there he was frowning, I smiled playfully to annoy him, "Hello Claude, glad you came".."What do you want" he said.**

**"Now now..don't be so sour, I just need your help to find a present for my boss..it won't take too long, so you can go back and make love to your 'boyfriend'. He didn't look amused..**

**"You called me..so I can help you find a present for your boss" he barked at me..I pouted cutely. "... fine..but no cat toys, and when is your boss's b-day anyway" he asked**

**"It's next week..and I'm totally loss at what to buy for him"**

**"Next week...you have plenty of time"**

**"Yeah..but I wanted my present to be ready, rather than forgetting to buy one"**

**"Okay..but I think I got a good present you can give him" he smirked**

**"And what is that?"**

**"You can kiss him...on the perfect moment, or you can confess to him..it'll be romantic"**

**"Huh what..you mean confess my feelings to him, on his birthday"**

**"Yup..you can even kiss him..like this" he made pouty lips, and leaned towards me..I pushed him**

**"Go away don't do that..and I'll think about it, but no kissing.." If I kiss him, he'll probably not want to see my face ever again**

**"Okay~ and I was kidding..I won't kiss my own brother..Aha! give him flowers for his birthday as well" he shouted**

**"Flowers? No..it's a birthday party, not a date" I said**

**"Hm..then just give him an expensive fountain pen, I ran out of ideas Sebastian" he sounded annoyed**

**"Okay fine..I'll buy him a fountain pen, jeez.."**

**"And confess to him?" he said, smiling**

**"I said I'll think about it...anyway thanks for your 'help', you can go back to your boy lover" I said**

**"Thanks god..and shut up, his different from the other boys" he muttered and walked out of my apartment**

**He is always fun to tease with, and I'll give Ciel a fountain pen..it's not that meaningful but it's the best idea I have. I went online again, and ordered a fountain pen that was kinda expensive..but it don''t matter.**

**Should I confess to him on that day? Maybe it's too early..I don't know, it seems like a good time to confess to him. But what if he laughs at me and tells me I'm disgusting and stupid for confessing, nghh I don't care..it's better to say your feelings than to hide it.**

**I got in bed, thinking about Ciel..oh why do I feel like this, it could have been easier if I liked a girl, but there's something different about him. Minutes later I fell asleep dreaming of my boss**

* * *

**He was hard and was now on top of me, he took of his shirt and also my shirt..he leaned over me, and kissed me with passion. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, we broke the kiss to get a breath of air, we panted. He licked my neck and I moaned out of pleasure..he was now sucking it, he went down my chest area sucking every inch and making red marks. I was enjoying the pleasure but I wanted to make him moan as well, I flipped and put him on bottom, now I was on top..I was looking at him with lustful eyes, "Oh Ciel..you are so beautiful" I purred. I licked my lips and kissed him again, I licked it his bottom lip to make him open his mouth. He opened it, I smirked and I went for a deeper kiss full of passion..we broke off the kiss again, I licked down his milky white chest making a trial of saliva, I sucked on his nipples..he moaned loud this time, he asked for more..well I am going to give him more.."Oh Take me..Sebastian~" He pleaded**

**Aghh..Hah-hah..I woke up sweating from the dream I just had, oh not again..but this time, it was more detailed my dream was. Once again I had to wipe the white stuff off, I was still panting from the dream..it felt so real though, like I was really touching him. I mentally slapped myself and laid on my bed,**

**Get yourself together Sebastian, it was just a dream..**

* * *

**Chapter 6 finish YAAAY..took me ages to write, and I apologize for any mistakes I make *Bows*...I hope you liked this chapter of "Is there hope for us", so should Sebastian confess on Ciel's birthday? tune in to find out hahaha!..**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to 'Fav' or 'Follow' my story~**


	7. Chapter 7 - I can't believe it

Annyeong/Kon'nichiwa/Hello! haha..sorry I'm learning the Korean and Japanese language so I'll use some Korean or Japanese words (sometimes) anyway! You are now reading chapter 7 of 'Is ther Hope for us'..I'm kinda proud of this story actually..this might be a little short because of what I'm going to write about in this chapter, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it...AND! for any of you who hasn't heard, there's going to be a season 3 of Kuroshitsuji..I have been waiting for a season 3 for a long time, they say it comes out in July but I don't know yet...*Excited* (Yet again..sorry for any mistakes)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make any money out of this

* * *

Chapter 7 - I can't believe..he's..he's..

It was now 8PM so I have at least an hour before the birthday party starts, I went into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. Okay what should I wear? Nothing too tight, Never again I'm wearing those ball torturing trousers nuh-uh..you have to pay me to wear those again. I put on a black plain shirt and dark blue jeans, I also put on my neon blue sneakers that..hmm, there's something missing. I searched through my clothes, and found a jacket that Claude bought me for my birthday..oops looks like I didn't use it, but it does look cool. I put it on and looked in the mirror, it looks amazing on me..not bragging or anything. Why didn't I wear this before, it was a black military styled jacket with gold buttons and had a red outline, I guessed I was going for a military themed look. I fixed my hair by brushing my side bangs, I also put on a silver ring and my gold watch to finish off my look. I sprayed some cologne on me and took Ciel's present, 8:25 it said on my watch..okay I have loads of time before the party starts.

I went into my living-room and put his present on my coffee table and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. While I tried to be interested on what was on the news my phone rang, I answered my phone.."Hello Claude..why are you calling? Did your boyfriend break up with you cause-" I said but was cut off by an annoyed Claude "NO..he did not break up with me, why do you have to be so rude" he grumbled.

"haha.." I chuckled "So what do you want?" I asked, "Can I drive you to the party.." he said

"Why?"

"Because I want to see where he lives..you said he lives in a mansion, am I correct?"

I sighed "Okay fine..come to my apartment quickly, the party starts in.." I looked at my watch "20 mins...I don't want to be late"

"Okay..And why~ can't wait to kiss him" He teased

"Just come to my apartment..and shut up" I told him, and hung up

(6 Mins later)

*Knock* *knock*..finally he's here, I opened the door to find my brother standing there, he smiled at me "Finally you wear the jacket". "I thought it looked good...Come on let's go.." I said, walking pass him. We went down the stairs and got into his car, I sat at front while he was in the drivers seat. "Ready" he said. We followed what the GPS said it was quite far away, when we turned a corner I immediately saw a massive mansion..my jaw dropped and so did Claude's. It was huge.."You have now arrived at your destination" The GPS said.

The car stopped and Claude looked at me still shocked at what was in front of him, "Omg..he's fucking rich!" he said shouted

"I think my eardrum just exploded from your shout...ow" I pushed his face away from mine, cause he was that close

"ah sorry..it's just that, his mansion is gigantic..anyway I need to go back, just call me when you want to a ride again." I nodded and got out of the car, I waved at him.."Bye" I said

I checked my watch, it was 9:08..I thought I was going to be late, with how Claude's driving skill is. I walked over the gate and pressed a button with a speaker at the side "Hey it's Sebastian" I said near the button, suddenly the gate opens, I smiled and started walking again to the mansion.

I knocked on the big double doors, even when the door was close I could still hear some music inside. The door opens and a wave of music hit my ears but a dressed up Ciel was in front of me so I didn't care, I smirked..he looked really cute with his dark blue bow-tie, that complimented his blue eye. He was also wearing a white eye patch that went well with his clothes. I gave him the present and said 'Happy birthday'.

"wow Sebastian you look amazing, and thank you" he complimented me, thank god Claude gave this jacket

"You look good yourself Ciel.." I smirked, taking a good long look at him, without Ciel noticing

"You may come in..." I went in, it was shocking in a good way, people were dancing to the beat of the music, people who were talking to eachother..nearly everyone in my department was inside, and other people were there as well that were probably from a different department from mine. "Enjoy the party Sebastian..I just need to see someone" He walked off, I was kinda dissapointed I thought I could talk to him more.

I went over to the 'dance' area which was in the middle of the room, almost immediately a crowd of girls started dancing around me...rubbing their bodies on me sexually, I was disgusted...but I just put on a smile and danced with them. One particular girl was dancing in front of me showing off her cleavage, she smiled at me lustfully.

"Hey...your hot, my name's Skarlet..yours?" she asked, licking her lips..while the other girls were dancing next to me, this one was the most close to me and maybe the most desperate to get my attention.

"Well Skarlet..My name's Sebastian.." I said fake flirting with her, I was honestly not attracted to her..

"Sebastian..I like it, what would you think if I did this" she leaned and tried to kiss me, luckily I missed her kiss..so she only kissed my cheek. She pouted "what a shame..if only you didn't move I could have put my tongue in that sweet mouth of yours, but I'll have another chance..next time I won't miss"

"Hah..there won't be a next time" I pushed the girls to let me out, they didn't look to happy..tch I don't care, I only came here because of Ciel not them for them whores

I got a glass of champagne and went upstairs, I found a balcony with no people occupying it. I placed my glass at the edge of the side, I placed my elbows on the concrete railing and smelled the fresh air.

I looked at the dark sky and thought..should I confess? maybe it isn't the right time for that..I sighed and sipped a little bit of my champagne. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Ciel standing there. He leaned over the railing next to me, just being near him makes me smile.."I saw you crowded by girls down there" He said

"Haha..yeah, one of the girls even tried to kiss me...I rejected her"

"I saw that as well.." "Sorry if I left you..I saw one of my old friends waving at me, so I had to see him"

"It's okay..and Ciel" I swallowed hard..I can't say it, it's too hard.." I umm.." The moment was so perfect..come on Sebastian..

"Hmmn?" he tilted his head and looked at me

"I..I..I lik-" I was about to finish but a high pitched girls voice interrupted me

CIEL-LU~" I turned around and saw a blonde girl with curly pigtails running towards Ciel, the girl hugged Ciel and kissed him on the lips..my eyes widened at the sight, Ciel turned to me and smiled awkwardly.."This is Elizabeth,Sebastian..my fiancee" he wrapped his hand around her waist, I've never been so jealous in my life

"Hello Sebastian..and Ciel-lu~ I told you not to call me that, call me Lizzy.." she said in an annoying voice,pouting at Ciel, Ciel laughed "Okay okay.." he said

"Hehe..anyway, I need to go back to my friends, I'll see you later.." She kissed him again..My blood was boiling now seeing them kiss, I can't believe it! She finally went away, strutting her heels. There was a long silence..but I managed to speak.."So you're engaged.." I said, my voice fading away at the last part, "Yes...isn't she lovely" he said, smiling warmly at me..I can't look at his smile anymore.

"Yes she is..." I whispered..

"Huh what did you say?" getting closer to me..

"Ciel"..I kinda shouted.."I Like you" there I finally said it

"You what?" he looked confuse

"I said I like you..and knowing you're engaged is very...painful to hear" I put my head down

"You like me?...I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings Sebastian, I'm engag-"

"I know you're engaged..and that's why it pains me so much to see you with her.."

"well I can't do anything about it..I love her" I clenched my fist and looked at him straight in the eye, my world crumbled down the moment he said..he.. he loved her, I suddenly felt extremely angry and started walking towards him

(POV- Ciel)

He started walking towards me, he grabbed me at my shoulders with both of his hands and leaned towards me and kissed me with full force, I started struggling and got out of his hold. I wiped my mouth and I looked at him with furious eyes..I slapped him on the cheek with so much force, that I thought I gave him a bruise. I stepped backwards away from him..I couldn't look at his face, his face told me so many things :anger, hurt, pain and so many more. He put his hand on his cheek where I slapped him..he touched it and slightly made painful face.

"How could you do that!" I shouted

"I'm sorry..but I just couldn't keep it in anymore, it was so hard Ciel..was so hard" it pained me to see him like this, he looked like he was about to cry

"How could I know you liked me, it wasn't my fault that you didn't know I was engaged" I shouted again, it wasn't my fault..

"I'm sorry I can't do this..I'm going to resign this job, I feel like if I see your face..my emotions will overpower me, so on Monday..you wont' see my disgusting face anymore.." He said with a harsh tone to it, I felt fucking terrible..

"Sebastian.." I said, he walked away quickly but turned around

"And Ciel..remember this, you're the first person that I fell in love with" he forced a smile on his lips and I swear I saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes

I stood frozen and shocked at what he said..I..I was his first love? But how..My chest suddenly started to hurt, thinking about how I slapped him and how he was on the verge of tears. I fell terrible..but why do I feel like this?..

* * *

Hopefully you liked this chapter of 'Is there hope for'..I felt sorry for Sebby...anyway I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or spellings mistakes i've done.

see you next chapter~

(Remeber to follow and fav!)


	8. Chapter 8 - What's Happening?

**Hello again! Sorry if I don't update as quick I have exams soon, and I need to revise to get a high level..so i need to do more studying (BORING~) I have been studying everyday and fitting all the information in my brain, but it's just getting jumbled up..so I decided to take a break from all the revising (-)*Head Explodes* (X-X) *Dead from all the studying*, but hopefully I'll get a good level from the test coming up or else..I'll have a rage fit then cry in the corner...Just Kidding, I'm sure I'm going to do fine! *sarcasm* ANYWAY This is Chapter 8 of 'Is there hope for us?' I felt sowwy for sebby-chan..but oh well, we needed some drama in here..Also i have concluded that this fanfiction will only be 10-15 chapters long so..yeah**

**Also I'm going to put a link of Sebastian's Clothes when he came to the party..omg when you see the guy *dribbles* he is just so hot..sorry day-dreamed there a bit (Some of you might know him from a band in korea..Here's the link - . /tumblr_m06c9p2XAj1ro8cmuo1_ (The one in the middle..and if you don't know who they are ( you should) I'll tell you the band and who they are and if the link doesn't work just message me..kk) **  
**(Just copy and paste it..in the toolbar [i think that's what you call it]..Omg I talked for too long, Enjoy the story everyone (Thanks for the favs, reviews and follows)**

**Sorry for ANY mistakes I make in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make any money out of this..**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - What's happening?**

**(Main POV - Sebastian)**

**I went downstairs wiping the corner of my eyes, I tried not to cry..crying will not solve anything.**

**The party was still going hard, the music and the lights gave me a headache, it seems like they turned the music up to full volume. God I don't feel to good..I sat down on a nearby chair and put my head between my legs, I feel like my head is going to explode. Then suddenly someone tapped me on my head, it better not be Ciel..I really don't want to see him. I looked up slowly, slowly seeing giant high heels and slightly tanned skin, wait...what? I looked up fully to see her face, it was the girl from before..the one that tried to kiss me. She smiled at me bending slightly to make me see her annoyingly huge breast that I really didn't want to see right now. I avoided looking at that certain area, I only focused on her face.**

**"Hey Sebastian..what's wrong, you don't look to well" she asked with a concerned look on her face**

**"Nothing..Something just happened" I looked to the left, avoiding her eyes**

**"Hmmm...Okay, and don't worry I won't try to kiss you..hehe, that was just a joke" she giggled, trying to act cute**

**"..."**

**"Umm..I'm going to get a drink, do you want one"**

**"Yes please" my throat is really dry..**

**"Okay..I'll be right back" she winked and left**

**After a few minutes she came back with two wine glasses in her hands, she gave me one of them. "Thank You" I said taking the drink, I drank it in one go but a minute later...I started to feel dizzy. I looked at her, she was smiling, no way she couldn't have spiked my drink?!..what did she put in it. "Hey..what did you put in this drink?" I said slightly angry**

**"What do you mean?" she smiled , being innocent all of a sudden**

**"I know you put something in my drink..I-I don't f-ffeel to w-well" I started to slur my words, my headache was ten times worse this time. She grabbed my arm and forcefully stood me up, "Be a good boy now..I always get what I want, and I want you..don't worry I'll make you feel good, especially when you're drugged with GHB" she said pointing her finger at me. GHB! she put GHB in my drink..no wonder I'm feeling dizzy, I am an idiot.**

**"How...how..m-much did you put?..." I couldn't think properly, she laughed and grabbed my arm and she dragged me, my body was moving on it's own..well that's what it felt like.**

**"Oh..enough to do this to you" she said happily**

**"You're...a fucking B-bitch, you know...th..that" I whispered**

**The lights became blurry and the music was painful to my ears, where is she taking me anyway. Oh God..I know I don't pray often but please, save me from this psychopathic bitch. We went into a room, which looked like a library, she pushed me into a chair unbuttoning my jacket. She kissed me on the lips, forcefully opening it, I could feel her tongue inside my mouth. She was moaning, but I wasn't the drug was making me drowsy and my vision blurry every minute.**

**She finally stopped kissing me**

**"Oh baby..why don't you stay here for a second I just need to get one of my friends, hehe..I'm sure you'll want a threesome with me and my friend" she got off me and walked out.**

**This is my chance, that dumb bitch think she can do this to me..well she's wrong. I might have been drugged as fuck, but I could still grabbed my phone and call my brother. I put my phone up to my ears, I needed to hurry..my vision is getting worse and she might come any second. "Hello Sebastian"..oh thank god.."Claude save me!..I was drugged and about to have a..a..a thress-some with a crazy bitch..please save me" I desperately said on the phone. "What!..I'll be right over, where are you in the mansion..." he asked. "In a library..I think, there are loads of...b-books...hurry Claude" My arm dropped and my phone went on the floor.**

**The door opened, the crazy bitch was standing there with a new girl, I looked at her. They both walked over to me "This is Sapphire...her eyes are beautiful, it goes well with her name" she said holding the new girl, Sapphire's face. I looked at her features that were blurred, she did have bright sapphire blue eyes and light orange hair..how unique, but doesn't she look really young to be here?**

**"h-hey..how old are you?" I questioned..she opened her mouth but was interrupted by the red head, "she's 16" what! 16...**

**"16!..how did she get here...she's too young" why is a 16 year old here?!**

**"she wanted to come here because she's my best friend, but.. she also wants to lose her..you-know-what" she teased, my eyes widened..no, I am not doing that no way in hell**

**"I Am NOT having..s-sex wi-with her and especially you bi-bitch!" I shouted, she laughed**

**"Oh..but how will you get away hmm..you can't move, just be a good boy and enjoy" she backed off, and grabbed the girl by the shoulders..she started kissing her, I don't want to watch this. Come on Claude..**

**After they stopped kissing, they both took off their dresses and heels, they walked over to me..oh god, I'm hard. They were doing so many things at once with their hands touching everywhere..Sapphire looked like she didn't know what to do, so it looked like she was just copying Skarlet. Skarlet touched my bulge and I tried to hide my moans.."don't be like that..moan all you like" she touched it harder this time, and I couldn't keep it in.**

**Sapphire was kissing me on the neck, she took off my shirt and I was now shirtless**

**Skarlet was about to take off my jeans, but the door suddenly burst open, the girls screamed from the loud noise. I looked at who was at door hoping to see Claude, I did see Claude but someone was also beside him it was...someone I didn't recognize. "Get away from him!" my brother walks quickly to me and pushes the girls away, they scream and cover their bodies. "Tch..come here" he put his hand around my body and lifted me up "Alois can you help me" the boy called Alois lowers his body, to let me put my hand around his neck, CLaude put on my clothes quickly with the assistance of Alois.**

**We walked up to the door, and my brother turned his head to face the girls that were watching us, "Don't worry you don't need to cover up your bodies. I'm gay and so is he" he pointed at me, the girls had their jaws hanging from what my brother said.**

**We went outside of the mansion and walked over to Claude's car, Alois opened the back door and went in. Claude started driving**

**"What did they put in your drink?" Claude asked, concerned**

**"Well the girl with...r-red hair put GHB in my drink"**

**"They put GHB, my god..it's a good thing she didn't overdose you, and I also need to know what happened with Ciel"**

**Hearing his name made my heart swell, tears were pricking my eyes..the drugs must have emotional side affects aswell because it felt like I re-lived that horrible moment. "He..he's engaged to someone" somehow I managed to say that, but it was only a whisper. Tears rolled down my cheek, the droplets of water went on my trousers making it wet with tears. "Sebastian..." I heard him say. He drove me at my apartment, I unlocked the door..Claude helps me to get in my bedroom, Alois was in the car. "The drugs should go away in 20-30 mins..and please talk to me about what happened with Ciel..bye " he walked off, and I heard my door close. I laid in my bed, tears soaking the bed..I felt like I just died, I didn't want to move.**

**I laid in my bed until I fell asleep, dried up tears on my cheeks..**

* * *

**I was in a dark room, I couldn't see even if I out my hands right in front of me. "Hello I said.." my voice echoing, suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me, the footsteps stopped right in front of me. I could feel his or hers presence right in front of me, but two hands went around my waist, hugging me. "I love you..Sebastian" I recognized the voice, this was..Ciel! I stepped back.."No..You don't love me" I said. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was in a different room than before. This room had a bright light just in the middle, like the ones at the theaters..in the light was Ciel. "I love you Sebastian..why won't you love me back" he said, tears coming out from his eyes, "Stop it..you don't love me, this isn't real!"I shouted.**

**Ciel suddenly looked at me straight in the eye and smiled and tilted his head "That's right..I was just joking, I will never love you..you disgust me" he said happily "Did you really think that I would fall in love with you..Puahahahah" he laughed, I covered my ears. "STOP it..this isn't real" I said, falling on my knees. "Hehehe...hm..You are dead to me, you piece of shit" he spat.**

**I woke up sweating, I burst into tears when I remembered what happened..I haven't cried in such a long time, it feels weird seeing me act like this. I felt like dying..I laid on my pillow again.**

**"Everything will be alright..don't worry Sebastian" I said to myself, but everything wasn't alright..it was just crumbling down..after that I fell asleep tears in my eyes again.**

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. ..*smiles* I'll see you next chapter then (The band is called BIGBANG...hehehe) Also thank you for the reviews, favs and follows (sorry for any mistakes)**

**This is Skarlet ( . /9c0f5f6b39bdf5c0e9c4bc7b5681d63f/tumblr_mysbdxYZXU1sq8wuko1_ ) beautiful isn't she, but also a dangerous one**  
**This is Sapphire ( thumbnails/detail/20121019/blue%20eyes%20long%20hair%20orange%20hair%20anime%20girls%20hair%20ornaments%201500x1169%20wallpaper_ .com_ )**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tears?

**Annyeong! Yes I know I haven't updated as quick, but I have exams (That's basically my only excuse hehehe) but anyway this is chapter 9 of 'Is There Hope for Us?' (This is basically Ciel's POV..cause I haven't done enough of Ciel's point of view) sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor do i make money out of this**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Tears?...**

**I still stood there speechless..I don't know what to say**

**"Ciel~" someone was shouting, I snapped out of my thoughts..*sigh* Lizzy...**

**Lizzy jump onto to me and gave me a massive bear hug, which nearly crushed my bones**

**"Lizzy..can't breathe.." she got off me and said sorry, she was smiling at me widely**

**"Sorry just can't help it...we're so close to getting married, and I literally planned everything!" she shouted excitedly**

**"Lizzy..we're only engaged, and you promised that we'll get married next year, and I thought we would plan the wedding together" I said, crossing my arm**

**"Oh but Ciel...why can't we get married sooner, and we are going to plan it 'together' but I just wanted to be a little prepared" she pouted and put her arms around my neck, I also put my arms around her waist..**

**"I love you.." I said out of the blue, but when I said that 'You were my first love' I remembered what Sebastian said, I slapped myself mentally for thinking about that. Just don't think about it Ciel..**

**"Awww..you're so sweet Ciel~" she squealed, she let go of my neck and grabbed my hand "Let's go" she dragged me**

**"Where are we exactly going?" I questioned, she smirked "Bedroom" was all I heard from her**

**We arrived at our grande bedroom and I was confuse, "Why are we here?" I asked Lizzy,she only smirked more. Then she...started taking her clothes off, I shut my eyes close and covered it with both my hands "Lizzy! what are you doing?!" I stammered "Put your clothes back on", I could feel her getting closer to me "But why?.." she said innocently, she made a circle motion with her finger on my shoulder. "Because...we're not suppose to do that, until we are married!" I exclaimed**

**"Oh but Ciel..it's not like we're in the Victorian days or something, come on..Ciel-lu~" she said in a fake sad tone**

**"I said no..I was brought up differently from you, we're suppose to get married first..then that" My eyes weren't shut anymore, but my head was looking the other direction**

**"hmph..okay fine," I heard some shuffling and I looked back, she was fully dressed and not looking happy and cheerful as before. "Sorry...but I can't", "It's fine" She said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, she gave me a kiss on the cheeks and left closing the door a bit hard, hope I didn't make her mad...**

**I could still hear the music downstairs, is Sebastian still here? or did he leave? wait don't think about him..he meant nothing to you Ciel, he was just a coworker..yeah just a why do I get this pain in my chest every time I think about him? Why?...**

**I started to fall asleep on my comfortable bed, oh jeez..I have work tomorrow, I really don't want to go...**

* * *

**"Ciel" I heard..**

**"Ciel" I heard again..where am I anyway, and who is this voice**

**"Ciel..why?" I heard him shout, who is this?**

**"All I wanted was..to be loved" was this..**

**"S-Sebastian?..." I stuttered, I looked around in the dark room**

**"But instead of love..you gave me hate and rejection!" He shouted..I went down onto the floor and covered my ears**

**"Stop.." I shouted back, "It wasn't my fa-"**

**"Yes it was!, it's your fault..all of IT" it interrupted me**

**"No..No..NO! Shut up!" I didn't want to listen to this, it wasn't my fault and it will never be..**

**Total silence fell into the room, but the silence was replaced by footsteps...*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* the footsteps stopped right, I looked up slowly...his face was the only thing I could see in this dark room, I was glued to his eyes out of my will..like someone was forcing me to look at his eyes and face. His eyes looked so sad and depressed, but then anger and hatred started to creep up..but I could still see respect and affection. I could see all these types of emotion just by looking at his eyes. Then all of those emotions went away and only one was evident...pain**

**I just wanted to comfort him, "Don't give me that look" he said in an angry manner, "don't give me that sympathetic look, it's disgusting" he spat at me, his eyes then started to glow, like a wild animal hunting for it's food. It scared me so much,that I started to shake..I still couldn't look away from his eyes though "You're dead to me" he pronounced every word slowly, then..*Beep* *beep***

* * *

**I woke up sweating from the dream..or should I call nightmare, *beep* *beep* my alarm clock was beeping..aghhh. I need to get to work, I got out of bed..I was still wearing my attire from last night's 'party'. I went into my bathroom and had a quick shower, I dried my hair and put on my suit..I looked in the mirror and put on my eye-patch, I sighed..my other eye looks ugly because something happened to it, that I don't want remember..again. I still had some difficulties putting my eye-patch on every morning, heh..maybe I should hire a butler to do this.**

**I went downstairs to see my front entrance clean, Lizzy doesn't like mess so she probably hired someone to clean it. I opened the front door and went inside my Hennessey Venom GT, this car cost a fortune to get, I don't even know why I bought it.**

**While I was driving to work, I started to think why I had that dream...was it because of Sebastian. "All I wanted was to be loved...But instead of love..you gave me hate and rejection" I remember him saying, I didn't give any hate..maybe rejection..but it still wasn't my fault. That stupid dream might have been caused by alcohol (Even though I only had one champagne glass), omg..I should just stop thinking about it. It's not my problem..it's his problem.**

**It was only a short drive from home to work, I got out of the car and walked over to the front entrance of the building. "Good Morning Sir" John said..I smiled "Morning to you to, you should have went to the party", "Sorry..but I had something else to do".."no worries John, have a good day". I got on the elevator and pressed number 20, which is my floor..*opens* the elevator door opened and I walked to my double doors and opened it.**

**I took my coat off and sat on my desk chair tapping my foot lightly while I go and check the marketing rates of the business. I sighed, it was the down by 2%..it might not sound a lot but it's still a decrease to my company.**

**I checked my email and I saw an email called "Read this", I clicked on it and it said..**

**"As I promised you last night, I will quitting this job. That's sounds great doesn't it? You never seeing my face or my very existence ever again..it's like your wish came true. I never wanted my confession to be like that, I just became angry and did something very stupid..you know what they say "Love makes people do stupid things". Before you start blaming yourself, everything was my fault..non of it was yours. I should have told you my feeling in a more sincere way, not just forcing you..I shouldn't have acted that way, you have every right of hating me.**

**However, I do wish that when I kissed you last night, that you would have fallen for me..but this is reality, not a fairytail, right? Before I go into depths with this topic..I hope you and Elizabeth have a wonderful life together and have a great time.**

**P.S: This job was truly wonderful and it was an honer working with you, Mr. Phantomhive..I'll miss you,( hopefully you don't forget me completely :) From..Sebastian Michaelis"**

**I read it over and over again, so it was true..him saying, he wasn't coming back ever again. I mean I agree with him about telling his feelings in a more sincere way, instead of making me angry. I slouched on my seat like a child and I suddenly became dismal and lonely, when I thought that, I won't see my Sebastian..wait what did I just say, 'My Sebastian'?..I sat there for a while thinking..then..**

**water started rolling down my cheeks..**

**What is this?**

**Tears?**

**But why?**

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, thanks for reading (sorry for any mistakes I made) anyway..don't forget to fav and follow :)**

**see you next chapter~**


End file.
